


Drown

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear's first nightmare. Aoba's fear from not being able to wake him up;<br/>Fear of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

There was dark water everywhere. It weighed down his hands, his legs, his head. It seeped underneath his skin, and it felt somewhat violating as it permeated through the mechanics of his body. Shaking his arms and clawing at them, he tried to get some of it out. His skin painfully tore away, showing no signs of the black. Only a soft whir as he flailed his joints. Knees buckling, he stared in growing distress as the blackness devoured his feet, legs, and slowly reached his waist. Splashing it away, he looked around wildly for a means of escape.

When he turned, all he saw was a black wall, then darkness—

“Clear!”

Opening his eyes, Clear was still. He was lying on his side in a bed, staring right into Aoba’s worried face. Sitting up he glanced around. No black water, only familiarity and sunlight. Turning back to Aoba, Clear mumbled, “Aoba… san?”

Aoba let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back and saying, “Geez! You had me going frantic for a couple minutes there! You weren’t waking up!” “I… wasn’t?” Inquired Clear, eyes narrowing with confusion. Nodding, Aoba went on, “Yeah. Usually you’re up when I call your name, but you didn’t move…”

He averted his eyes, biting his lip. Clear blinked, confusion whirring in his head. He had… actually gone unconscious like that? Was that a dream, then? “Aoba-san… things you see in your head when you sleep are… dreams, yes?” He turned curiously to the other man, who seemed surprised.

“Did you have a dream Clear? Is that why?” “I… think so. It was scary.” Clear mumbled, remembering it quite vividly, as if he was seeing it again.

His hands trembled as he looked at them, remembering them corrode and fade away from the black, painful water. “I was… fading away, Aoba-san. It hurt. I thought dreams were nice. I didn’t like it… it hurt, Aoba-san…!” His voice took on a pleading tone as his body quivered, and his pink eyes closed. Aoba reached for Clear, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t wake you up… I was afraid that…” Aoba whimpered, burying his face into Clear’s shoulder. Realizing why Aoba was so worked up, Clear held him back, whispering comfortingly, “Did you think I went away again, Aoba-san?”

He felt Aoba freeze in his embrace, knowing he hit the right button.

“Did you think I was broken? That I wouldn’t wake up again?” Clear continued, feeling Aoba start to struggle, trying to look at him. “Of course I did! I was about to call Granny up here!” He finally broke away, staring hard at Clear. Surprised by the seriousness in Aoba’s gaze, Clear was silent. His hands fell to his sides, and he listened to Aoba talk;

“I don’t know… what I’d do if you went away again. I wasn’t going to give up last time and… I wouldn’t give up again.”

His eyes looked watery, and his chin trembled slightly. He sniffled once, and then looked away. Clear reached out to hold one of Aoba’s hands, smiling softly. His smile widened when Aoba clutched his hand back with enough force to leave his knuckles white. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Aoba-san. I’ll always be here with you.” He leaned closer, putting their noses close enough to almost touch. Aoba protested, meeting Clear’s face as his eyes narrowed, “O-one day I’ll be—“

Clear put a finger over his lips, silencing Aoba. “One day you’ll be old? And I will still be alive, Aoba-san? I know. I’ve always known.” “Clear!” Aoba gasped out, other hand holding Clear’s free one, his grip tight. He didn’t like Clear’s matter-of-fact attitude about the whole thing. It was upsetting to Aoba, who was about to break down, just from these words, not to mention the few minutes of a completely unconscious Clear.

“What will you do? When I’m gone, what…” Aoba started, but stopped, letting out ragged breaths. He didn’t want to know what clear would say. He had an idea and—

“Why, I’d kill myself if I couldn’t be with Aoba-san.”

Aoba looked up. Clear was giving him a happy smile, tinged with sadness. He clasped Aoba’s hands together with his own, bringing them to his chest. “If there was no Aoba-san, I would probably stop functioning anyway.”

Biting his lip, Aoba glared at Clear but said nothing. He relaxed when Clear suddenly took a hand, rubbing it along the side of Aoba’s face. Closing his eyes, Aoba pushed his face into it and put a hand on top of the gloved one. He whispered, “Let’s… forget this… and when it happens… don’t tell me.”

“Yes, Aoba-san.” Agreed Clear, leaning forwards and letting their lips meet. After a few minutes of a sweet kiss, Clear added, “I want to be with Aoba-san forever.”

Chuckling softly and smiling, Aoba nodded. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> first Clearao fic--  
> it was not gonna be thi s w a y  
> DON'T WRITE CLEARAO FIC 0/10


End file.
